These Sweet Feelings
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Ruby loves sweet things and her boyfriend Scarlet. So it's natural that she loves the two things in one. Scarlet x Ruby Rose. How their relationship would start out in my head. Yeah I'm nuts for shipping them already. XD Mature content up!


It was a lovely late Spring evening for Ruby, and even better since her team were out in the town and the members of Team SSSN, saving Scarlet, were helping shadow some other teams.

Team SSSN decided to transfer to Beacon not long after the Vytal Festival about two years ago, since Sun took a liking to the crazy school and students, and didn't want to be apart from Blake. Added to the team relations was Neptune taking a great liking for Weiss and her returning them, even Sage became closely acquainted with Yang. Sun's team (begrudgingly by Scarlet) followed him as they were an assigned team in a four year span.

Ever since, SSSN were close associates with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

In Ruby's case, she and Scarlet's relationship developed into a similar mix of friendship, romance and eventually... well sexual endeavours. The beginning of their liaison was odd as they didn't meet in the smoothest way.

Ruby had been nervous with meeting Scarlet and Sage when they arrived from Mistral, Scarlet giving an accurate assessment of Ruby's scythe by just a glance, Ruby gushing over his weapon knowledge, and the awkward mishap of giving each other a cute nickname at the first meeting. This made Scarlet vehemently fight off any possible misunderstanding of liking Ruby.

Scarlet tried to invoke a rivalry between hunters with Ruby, but in most cases it just made them look more and more romantically inclined from how intense they compete, and growing respect they had for the other's skill.

Time after time they met, Scarlet grew fond of Ruby even when he kept telling himself it was nothing. It was similar for Ruby in the sense she knew Scarlet was a very dear friend, or rival as he would call them, but she wasn't sure and even scared of how strong this attachment became.

Their respective teams noticed how stubborn they both were and locked their scrolls from opening their rooms, just until they both talked over what they honestly felt about the other, or else neither of them can come in.

Since they really didn't have a choice on the matter, both he and Ruby met for a short walk around the school's perimeter. They didn't say anything for a while until Ruby met his dark grey gaze to finally spill what she felt.

_"Scarlet, I've really admired how dedicated and hardworking you are as a huntsman and...well for the last few months we've known each other, I've grown to like you on top of being friends and rivals...like being a lover?" Ruby nervously mentioned, "I think I'm falling for you Scarlet, that's...really all I can say." She finished to make herself clearer. "So...what do you feel?"_

When Scarlet actually heard Ruby say the words that he'd stubbornly denied for so long, he felt unexplainable things. He had crushes and fleeting attractions before, but he never thought the person he developed the infatuation for to actually share the feeling with him. Scarlet didn't give Ruby enough credit, she was brave enough to actually say something deep and important to her, and from her tone and demeanour, braced for the rejection if it was the case. She wanted an honest answer from him, and he's obligated to give it to her.

_Scarlet felt his face becoming heated over the fact, and didn't want Ruby to wait anymore, "Ruby, if it wasn't any more obvious, I've tried to deny the same feelings that developed like yours. And it's best I just spit it out..." Scarlet took a deep breath, "Ruby Rose, I'm falling in love with you as well, and I hope both of us will have a closer relationship."_

Ruby was a few more paces to Scarlet's dorm room, and eager to spend the night having the room all to themselves. The door opened with Scarlet looking at her expectantly timed and smirking. Ruby returned the smirk with her own signature grin.

"Hi there Sweetheart," Ruby said before embracing and quickly kissing the older boy. "I'm getting more predictable aren't I?"

Scarlet scoffed at the thought, "Rosebud, you make the best of us stumble more often than not." He pulls her in the room before stealing another kiss which Ruby returned, Scarlet then leaned by her ear, "so...what experiment did you plan for bed tonight?"

Ruby giggled at the mention, her eyes lidded with mischief when she looked at him. "Do you know how much I love strawberries?"

"Yes, you would eat a bucketful if you could," Scarlet answered her curiously.

Ruby shrugged off her pack of overstay clothes and other supplies. She quickly unzipped her pack to pull out a clear flask of what looked like strawberry syrup, showing it to Scarlet. He quirked a brow.

"Any guesses where I wanna lick this off of?" Ruby asked in a low, teasing tone.

Scarlet slightly smirked before he gave a quick look over the younger girl, "If you get to lick syrup off of my muscles, it would be fair if I get a taste off of you as well. Fair enough Rosebud?"

"Very fair, Sweetheart." Ruby agreed, giving a quick kiss on his jowl.

The two redheads washed up and prepared. Scarlet's bed was covered in an over sheet, a bowl with water and some washcloths since this will be a sticky endeavour. They stood together by the bed.

Ruby unzips her coat and casually tossed it on one of the adjacent beds. Revealed was a black baby doll dress and matching lace panties that accentuated Ruby's more mature, curvy frame over the years.

Scarlet took in the sensual and suggestive wear, his blood running a bit hot just looking at it. "Just…wow." Scarlet said.

Ruby sent a mischievous look. "Yang thought it would be a nice surprise if I wore this for you." She then placed right hand over his chest, "you wanna do the honours? Or should I?"

Scarlet took the hand and kissed the knuckle, he sent a look of desire, "I will" he stepped behind Ruby, kissing her nape as he reached down at her thigh area. His hands slipped underneath the dress, running over Ruby's abdomen and onto the younger girl's breasts lightly fondling them. Ruby gave a pleased hum, she swore her cheeks were heating up.

Their relationship really went to many bounds of comfort for both of them. Before, Scarlet couldn't even look at Ruby without dismissing his feelings. As well, Ruby didn't know how to even approach Scarlet without him acting distant, or her trying to be at peace with her growing feelings.

But now, they've given comfortable and heated affections that were physically and emotionally intimate for many.

Scarlet slipped the dress overhead and discarded it like the coat. "Ruby, can you lie down with me?" he asked.

Ruby did so with Scarlet pulling her waist to him and kissed chastely and shortly parting their lips. They and gingerly meet each other's tongue, thoroughly sampled the interior of each other's mouth in intervals of breath, taking turns instead of quarreling. They didn't need to rush things, it was a long night to play.

After they had their fill, they rested to look at each other for a moment. The red of their cheeks prominent.

Scarlet took in Ruby's grown shoulder length hair dropping at the side of her face, brilliant silver eyes that could match the moon's full phase, filled pink lips that were slightly swollen from the affections moments before. Ruby is a beauty that he never denied even to himself and still continues to be. He reach out to tuck her hair behind her right ear.

"I've neglected to say how beautiful you are." Scarlet claimed, sending a softer smile.

Ruby smiled at him, she in return looked over the young man. He still has the same right side parted military buzz cut but at a longer length like her own hair, dark grey eyes that seem to lighten or darken in some lights, his red facial tattoo that made him look intimidating with his cold look but in reality much more loving than Ruby expected. She mirrored the touching gesture by tracing her thumb over his tattoo, almost like wiping away tears.

"Hmm, have I mentioned how cool I think you are? Tattoos, hair, skills, love and all?" Ruby said more informally, almost teasing.

"Once or twice, maybe more" Scarlet answered back just as teasing. He gave a quick peck before moving by Ruby's hip area. "May I taste your other lips before we try your dessert?"

"Just make room for it okay?" Ruby bargained. She lifted her hips enough for Scarlet to careful slip the delicate lace fabric off to be toss with the other clothes, leaving Ruby lying completely bare in front of the older young man.

Liking the freedom of her nudity, Ruby stretched her whole body with her arms overhead and back arched, warming up her body for the pleasure about to come to her.

Scarlet caressed and kneaded Ruby's thighs until Ruby felt more comfortable, he parted the area and positioned lower to her already saturated opening and slowly lapped up the slightly salty secretions.

"Mmm Scarlet~" Ruby sounded her positive responses while trying to keep her thighs apart. Scarlet's warm breath and ministrations still a unique sensation however many times he performed it. Scarlet took it as a good sign and lapped deeper into her folds and brief teasing attentions to her clit. Hums and sighs continued on from Ruby, her opening spilling more secretions on Scarlet's tongue and him eagerly suckling every drop he could.

"Scarlet~ Hnnnn," Ruby called before a throaty moan and slight arch of her back told him she had a strong orgasm that throbbed after.

Scarlet lapped up the rest before he knell up to check on Ruby, he smiled from his handiwork. "Are you alright Ruby?"

Ruby was visibly flushed and eyes slightly glazed, "Yeah, you did amazing." Ruby sighed blissfully.

Ruby took a short breather before she knelt before Scarlet, she reached under his tank top and had it stripped and tossed aside showing off some red tattoos he had inked similar to his facial one, a prominent one is Ruby's rose sigil over his left pectoral next to his own sigil. She kissed where her sigil was, earning a chuckle and hug from the young man. Scarlet then just discarded his sweatpants to the pile and left him just as naked as his lovely rose girl. His muscles were formed and conditioned with the most intense training, the older students put themselves through it in preparation for long Grimm hunts.

"Lie down so we can try out my syrup," Ruby asked Scarlet, to which he complied. Ruby proceeded to straddled him with the flask at hand and started to drizzle the red liquid on his throat and clavicle, dribbling down his pectorals and contour of his abs. Ruby can't help but salivate at her tasting her sweets and her heart of hearts at once.

Ruby swiped some syrup off Scarlet's throat, and touched his lips, "here, have the first taste before I do."

"Hmm I'm honoured," Scarlet said playfully, lapping and sucking her finger up of the red sweet, "mmm you would love it."

They gave each other a kiss before Ruby lowered and ran her tongue along the Adam's apple, feeling Scarlet swallow from the contact. She tried long, drawn trailed licks along the clavicles, giving quick pecks on the spots she finished. She used quick flicks of her on each pectoral to keep the syrup from dripping off the sheets, flicked and swirled on Scarlet's nipples when she stops by them getting a pleased groan from the young man. Ruby's kiss licked along the line of his abdominals, not shying away from palming his sides and purposely have Scarlet's partially erect cock brush between her more pronounced breast cleavages.

Once she finished the syrup she poured, she poured the last millilitres of liquid on Scarlet's cock and pressed her breasts between it. They weren't her sister's face smothering size but could their job well with breast play. Ruby looked on to Scarlet with hooded eyes, a look of shamelessness in them.

"I'll tell you when I'm close to cumming," Scarlet said to her, slightly breathless.

She proceeded to squeeze her breasts in place while she move them along with her mouth.

Ruby kept her eyes on her lover, his face hopelessly flushed at her lewd actions. She could taste the pre cum mixing with the traces of syrup, causing her to salivate from being able to taste and swallow both at once. Her nipples were getting painfully hard from servicing Scarlet and the idea of him hungrily suckling them.

"Ruby, stop," Scarlet called, and she immediately did, sitting by to anticipate what he wanted her to do. He pulled her to him and got her to straddle him again. "I'm getting close, let's get to the main event" He asked.

Ruby's brightened at the idea, "I would love nothing more."

They cleaned the stickiness of the syrup off of them. Ruby laid on the bed with Scarlet on the top positioned to penetrate. He looked to Ruby for a signal if she's physically ready and gave a sudden one when she sheathed Scarlet herself, her walls tightening around the deliciously hard organ. They both let out a low groan from the sensation.

They stayed still for a moment until Ruby held their gaze and spoke, "Scarlet please, I need you badly right now."

"Stop me if I hurt you," Scarlet asked of her.

"I will, just hurry," Ruby whined a bit.

Scarlet started to thrust in a casual pace but angled in a way Ruby loved. Ruby's body became heated and flushed, pleasure pulsed over her entire body. She moaned wantonly and steadied herself on Scarlet's forearms. Each thrust to the hilt maybe hitting her cervix made her so overstimulated, she thought she would go crazy, but crazier if it stopped. She cried when she hit a peak of her orgasms cycling on, squeezing Scarlet's arms when they hit her.

"Are you getting close?" Ruby asked him tiredly.

"I've been trying to hold back for you," Scarlet said, body laboured and hungered for release.

Ruby held on to him closer to assure his need, "don't hold back, just cum inside me where you and it belongs."

When he heard her out, Scarlet thrusts a quick spurt of friction inside and held Ruby in return, he groan in a more guttural way from how much his body held back, spilling his semen deep inside Ruby. Scarlet stayed inside her while lazily suckled Ruby's breasts while she soothed his back in return. They both pulled away when the moment calmed and cooled.

Scarlet laid down with Ruby resting by the crook of his neck.

"When are Sun and your other team coming back?" Ruby asked.

"Not until the afternoon tomorrow," Scarlet answered, giving another kiss with her. "Rest a bit, I'll wake you so we can properly clean up."

"Hmm okay, love you Scarlet," Ruby said and finally gave in to her exhaustion.

Scarlet watched over the younger girl, smiling to himself. He was really glad he stopped resisting, because Ruby Rose was one of the best things that happened to him, "Love you too Ruby."


End file.
